Zaku Abumi
Zaku Abumi, played by the RPer of the same name, is a former member of Otogakure's Sound Trio, an apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki, and a current member of Akatsuki, partnered with Kin Tsuchi. History Pre-Retcon Zaku awoke in a random ditch outside Konoha, wondering how the hell he was alive. Upon making his way into Konoha, he was promptly beaten up by Hayate while Kin laughed at him. He partook in a Chuunin Exam, along with Kin and Tora Kage, when Shiranui revealed themselves. Zaku, Kin and Yu fought Tora, who defeated the former two, and fought the latter to a draw. Some time later, Dosu appeared before Zaku and Kin, asking for their help to find 3 hidden artifacts. The two agreed, and upon finding them, were attacked by Haraguroi. They lost, and Zaku was taken captive, and basically forced to be Haraguroi's slave. That was when the Retcon happened... Ressurection and Training In the more serious storyline of the retconned world, Zaku, along with Kin, was found dead by Kisame Hoshigaki when he and Itachi Uchiha came to Konoha. Having planned a sort of experiment for a while, Kisame collected the two and brought them back to Amegakure. He inserted shards of the chakra absorbing Samehada into the two, miraculously reviving them. The two trained further under Kisame, who instructed them at different times- neither Zaku nor Kin was aware the other was alive. The training continued for about 2 years, after which, Kisame sent Zaku to join Squad Kisame, led by Kin, stationed in Konoha. Days of Squad Kisame Needless to say, Zaku and Kin were plesantly suprised to see each other alive once Zaku joined the squad, consisting of himself, Kin, Kizuna Yakikorosu, Suigetsu Hoozuki and later Omori Momochi and Ryuumi Sonoda. The group's mission was to keep an eye on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, for Akatsuki. Things went exceedingly well, until... Otogakure Ambush! One day, while out in Konoha's forests, Zaku, Kin and Kizuna were ambushed by a trio of Otonin- Tora Kage, Keiru Makaze and Awoi Fujoshi. Kizuna and Keiru, having a history, immediately went at it, and Awoi chose to attack Kin. This left Zaku and Tora. Tora proceeded to stomp Zaku into the ground, essentially killing him- were it not for the hidden secret of Samehada. Zaku came back thanks to its power, stronger than ever. He managed to keep up with Tora, but ultimately lost when Keiru finished and Tora knocked Zaku out to "stop wasting time." Zaku x Kin! Omori the Idiot! Soon after, the unknown son of Zabuza, Omori Momochi, was sent by Kisame to the Squad. He proceeded to make a complete asshat of himself in Zaku's eyes, always acting like a complete idiot, not to mention trying to get into the pants of Kin, whom Zaku had been developing feelings for. Eventually, Zaku decided to make his move, and took Kin to Ichiraku Ramen, where he confessed and, to his delight, learned that she had been falling for him, too. Some time after, Suigetsu betrayed the Squad and left, but that was quickly set aside as Omori brought in an outsider of his own, Ryuumi Sonoda. Kiri's Attack In fact, it was because of Ryuumi, and by extension Omori, that the group's entire mission was compromised when they were forced to get involved on a Kirigakure invasion of Konoha. Kin and Zaku attempted to salvage it by fighting Naruto, thinking that if they could capture him, all would be well. However, Naruto's brother, Naru, interviened. Kin and Zaku fought the brothers to a stalemate, before the 4th Mizukage died, naming Ryuumi his successor, and Ryuumi called off the invasion. To Otogakure And of course, to complicate their mission even WORSE, Omori got himself kidnapped by Otogakure. Kisame himself asked the group to save him- but told Kin the true mission: Omori has compromised too much, and Kin was to assassinate him. Kin, Zaku, Kizuna and Ryuumi successfully got to Omori's cell, where Kin completed her mission, considering it a mercy kill, as Omori had been tortured brutally, including complete castration. Ryuumi was in shock, but Kizuna and Zaku both understood it was an order. However, Orochimaru wasn't going to let them go easily. Fortunately, Kisame himself decided to join in, allowing Kin and Zaku to get a shot at revenge against the snake. While it wasn't brutal, Kin and Zaku still lost, and decided to withdraw, noting that the other three had done so... but they were not alone, as one of Orochimaru's jutsu created a child, Onichi, using Kin as a mother. Warzone Outside Oto But they would not escape easily, as they accidentally ran into Tora and his girlfriend, Yoruichi Shihouin. While Kin fought Yoruichi, Zaku and Tora fought, with the latter eventually tossing the former through the roof of a nearby hut. The hut turned out to be the former dwelling of a man then known as "Miyamoto," who was Tora's first sensei. Looking around, Zaku discovered a staff, Taiyou Yakuin, and a note telling a prophecy.... revealing Tora's true name- Seijun Togiretogire. Once he left the hut, he witnessed Kin take a very nasty hit... and in complete rage awakened the full powers of Samehada. Zaku fought Yoruichi for a bit, until Kin recovered and took back over. Zaku and Seijun then resumed their fight, both at their maximum. By the end, the two were both completely out, having inadverdantly caused a bomb sized explosion. Onichi Captured! To Kiaigakure! Eventually, Seijun would kidnap Onichi after Kin was knocked out during a spar with Neji Hyuuga. This caused Kin to want to go to Kiai to rescue him. Zaku would, of course, tag along. Despite their best efforts, assistance from Shinrai Okashira, and even another shot at Orochimaru, the two would fail, forced to leave empty handed. They then decided that it was time to go back to Ame, as their mission in Konoha was completely compromised after Kiri's attack. In Amegakure... through 2.5 Years Zaku, Kin and Kizuna would return to Ame, where the former two, along with Nagato's apprentice and an old friend of theirs, Dosu Kinuta, would duel with Seijun to see if he was worthy of Akatsuki. Seijun proved his worth, making a point of taking Zaku out early... possibly because Seijun knew how Zaku could be. Zaku would eventually find a man known as Hiko Seijuro- the man Seijun called Miyamoto. Zaku spent the next 2 and a half years training under both Hiko and, suprisingly, Seijun, during which time, he and Kin were married. Fall of an Uchiha Itachi Uchiha, who had trained Kin through that time, was given intel that Sasuke was in Kirigakure... travelling with Suigetsu. He got Kin to find Zaku and Kizuna, and went to Kiri with them. Zaku knew it was because he wanted to fight his brother, while he, Kin and Kizuna took out Suigetsu. He expected it to be easy, considering who the Mizukage was. That was before Ryuumi revealed orders to assassinate the squad. Zaku DID get a shot at Suigetsu, but was forced to retreat after Kin took heavy damage, being blinded by Ryuumi. Zaku, Kin and Kizuna fled, and found a dying Itachi, slain by his brother. Itachi, realizing Sasuke would never want his eyes, and that Samehada could heal them for the blinded Kin, asked Kizuna to transplant them into Kin with his dying breath. Zaku then collected Itachi's ring before helping Kin light an Amaterasu Funeral Pyre for Itachi... Seijun Again! Promotion to Akatsuki Member! Upon their return to Ame, Keiru attacked Kin for Itachi's eyes. Kin held Keiru off, but was promptly hospitalized, having used Amaterasu twice in such a short time. Seijun would show up at about the same time as Crimson, and while the latter attempted to finish Keiru's work, the former picked a fight with Zaku. After a battle in which Zaku exhibited his new staff skills, Seijun was soundly defeated, and it took Jiei to stop Zaku. Not too long after Zaku rejoined Kin, Konan appeared with the dead Hidan's ring. She instructed Zaku to take it, and give Itachi's to Kin... thus promoting them to full fledged Akatsuki members. Appearance Zaku really hasn't changed his appearance too much, having grown fond of the "Street Punk" look. The kanji on his shirt is gone, and his headband has a giant slash through it, but other than that (and being taller, obviously), the only real change is his Akatsuki Cloak or, when concealing his Akatsuki Alliegance, a black cape with sleeves attached, as well as a pair of fingerless gloves... Personality ...And hes still a cocky bastard, though hes known to become extremely violent when Kin is threatened. Relationships Kin Tsuchi Zaku's wife, and teammate for as long as Zaku can remember. From the days of the Sound Trio, to Squad Kisame, to the present as an Akatsuki duo, Kin and Zaku have *ALWAYS* been together. At first they didn't care much for each other, but they eventually learned to trust each other. Trust turned to fondness, fondness turned to love, love evolved into marriage. Zaku and Kin are overall nigh-inseperable. Seijun Togiretogire Zaku's biggest rival, by far. Even in Pre-Retcon, Zaku and Seijun, then Tora Kage, had fought more than once. Presently, the two are both equals in Akatsuki- but neither one likes the other at all. Seijun dislikes Zaku's lack of manners, while Zaku thinks Seijun is a "stuck up, snooty prick." However, it is known that when they DO put aside their differences and work together, they are beyond lethal. Orochimaru Zaku's sworn enemy. Zaku once served Orochimaru faithfully, as a member of the Sound Trio... but that was before Orochimaru's betrayal. After being revived by Kisame, Zaku has made killing Orochimaru one of his main goals in life. Kisame Hoshigaki To be blunt, Zaku would not be in this world without Kisame. Kisame had found the dead Zaku and Kin, and used Samehada to revive them. He also trained Zaku further, giving him more skills than just "stand and shoot." While Kisame and Zaku would now be considered equal in rank, Zaku still treats Kisame as if he were higher. Kizuna Yakikorosu Another close friend of Zaku's thanks to the days of Squad Kisame, Kizuna is someone Zaku knows he can trust and rely upon. The reverse can be said for Zaku in Kizuna's eyes. Kizuna IS closer to Kin than Zaku, but not by too much- Zaku simply attributes this to the fact that "they're both girls, they talk girly things at times." Suigetsu Hoozuki Traitor to Squad Kisame. While not actively hunted like Orochimaru, Zaku wouldn't hesitate to kill him given the chance. Hiko Seijuro Trained both Zaku and Seijun at different points in life. Dosu Kinuta 3rd member of Sound Trio. Currently apprentice of Nagato, and has Rinnegan power. Misc. Allies *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Nagato *Konan *Zetsu *Pretty much anyone else related to Akatsuki Misc. Enemies *Omori Momochi (Deceased) *Naru Uzumaki *Naruto Uzumaki Random Facts Battle History Note: Winner is placed first (unless noted to be a draw or stopped fight). Series canon battle are in bold, while Pre-Retcon battles are in italics, and N/C battles are underlined. Category:Canon Characters Category:Amegakure Category:Akatsuki Category:Otogakure